Mi diente de león en primavera
by ilen123
Summary: Tres años después de la Segunda Rebelión. ¿Qué paso entre Peeta y Katniss? ¡Descubre que paso entre el último capítulo de Sinsajo y el epílogo! Traducción de Mon pissenlit au printemps de Miss Rox
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Esto es lo primero que me he decidido a publicar, es una traducción de MissRox (gracias Roxanne por darme permiso) Sean buenos y espero que les guste la historia.**

_Me amas. ¿Real o no real?_

_Real._

**Tres años después**

Estábamos sentados en la hierba, apoyados en un árbol, mirando la puesta de sol. El momento del día preferido de Peeta. Me sostenía en sus brazos, con sus piernas enmarcando la mías.

- Tu color favorito – dije en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio.

- Sí – respondió, recordando el día antes del Tour de la Victoria. – Pronto anochecerá, ¿nos vamos? – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Claro

Toma mi mano y me ayuda a levantarme. Caminamos de la mano hacia mi casa o más bien nuestra casa. Peeta pasaba tanto tiempo conmigo, que se convirtió en nuestro hogar. Mientras regresamos, digo lo primero que me viene a la mente.

- Estoy muy hambrienta. Podría comer toneladas de pan con queso.

- Está bien lo haré. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. Pero solo porque eres lo más hermoso que jamás pude imaginar – dijo con cariño y hizo que me sonrojase.

- Eso no es cierto – le dije

Oh no ahora es peor, parece que es una tontería. Lo único que faltaba es que me riese. Y eso es lo que hago cuando Peeta toma mi cara entre sus manos y pone sus labios en los míos. Siento como sonríe mientras me besa, y el calor que se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Me encanta. Mucho. En estos momentos, pienso en lo que me dijo Haymitch hace unos años. Estaba en lo cierto, podría vivir cien vidas y jamás me lo merecería. Cuando Peeta rompe nuestro beso (por desgracia), lee en mis ojos que algo va mal.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó preocupado. Sé que odia verme triste. Sonreí.

- Nada

- Katniss, no sabes mentir. Dime que va mal – Suspiro

- Quiero pedirte perdón, eso es todo. - Peeta no me entiende, así que sigo. – Te pido perdón por hacerte sufrir durante tantos años – mis ojos se empiezan a humedecer, así que bajo la cabeza para que no me vea llorar – Tú me amabas, te rompí el corazón muchísimas veces y jamás me dejaste. Me he dado cuenta de que yo realmente te amo, pero… fue después de mucho tiempo y me siento tonta al no haberme dado cuenta antes. Soy estúpida y egoísta. Por mi culpa fuiste capturado y torturado por el Capitolio. Nunca te mereceré, ni siquiera aunque pasasen un millón de años.

Le dije todo de una vez, mientras que Peeta me miraba y yo evitaba su mirada. Limpió las lágrimas de mis mejillas, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me abrazó tranquilizadoramente.

- Katniss, no te culpes de nuevo por todo ¿de acuerdo? Nunca. No eres culpable de nada. Te amo, lo eres todo para mí, jamás te abandonaría.

Me besó en la frente. Permanecimos abrazados, con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Me gustaría congelar este momento. Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin y tenemos que separarnos. Peeta comienza a preparar el pan, mientras yo voy a tomar una ducha. Después de ducharme dejo mi pelo suelto. A Peeta le encanta, siempre me lo dice. Si a él le gusta hare el esfuerzo. Vuelvo a la cocina donde un delicioso aroma a pan se huele por toda la cocina.

- Mmm, huele demasiado bien – dije antes de besarle con ternura. Luego me dio un poco de pan caliente. Estaba delicioso. Entonces se me ocurre algo - Y si preparas otra tanda y mañana tenemos un día de campo – Él sonrió mostrando una sonrisa maravillosa que hace que me derrita.

- Claro, estaría genial. ¿No te gustaría ayudarme?

- Peeta, sabes muy bien que esta zona de la casa no es exactamente en la que mejor me desenvuelvo.

- ¡Será divertido!

- Sí cariño, ¡para ti! – le repliqué, pero como casi siempre pudo convencerme.

Entramos en una pelea digna de niños de ocho años, sobre todo a causa de mi susceptibilidad. Acabo derramando harina en su pelo, un gesto por el que me siento culpable en el acto, detesto despilfarrar cualquier tipo de alimento. Pero mi culpa desaparece cuando veo su cara y todo su pelo blanco. Nos da un ataque de risa y acabamos recostados en el mostrador de la cocina llorando. Después de todo, Peeta cocinó el pan y lo puso en una cesta.

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir mañana de picnic? – me pregunta.

- Mmm no sé, podríamos ir al lago, ¿no?

- Donde quieras, Kat, si a ti te gusta a mí también.

Leí la alegría y la prisa en sus ojos. Yo también tengo prisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Me despierto, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Peeta. Después de varios minutos, me doy cuenta de que por una vez, he despertado antes que él. Habitualmente, él es el primero en despertarse. Aprovecho esta oportunidad para despertarlo. Deposito un beso en su cuello.

- Peeta

Entreabre sus parpados, revelando sus hermosos ojos azules. Su cara se ilumina cuando me ve.

- ¿Ya estas despierta?

- Por una vez, sí – sonreí

Él me estrecha entre sus brazos para lo que él llama su "beso de buenos días". Nos adormecemos prácticamente dentro de los brazos del otro. Antes de que me duerma, Peeta se levanta, conmigo enganchada en su cuello, me lleva abajo como una princesa y me deja en una silla de la mesa de la cocina.

- Mmm

- ¡Kat puede que te hayas despertado antes que yo, pero tu cerebro sigue dormido! – él se ríe, me encanta oírlo reír.

Comemos nuestro desayuno ligero apresuradamente. Tenemos que preparar todo para esta noche. Peeta irá a trabajar a la panadería mientras que yo iré a cazar nuestra cena. Le pediré a Sae la Grasienta que nos haga un guiso o algo parecido con lo que cace.

Mientras camino por el bosque, pienso en Gale. ¿Habrá encontrado a alguien? ¿Sera una buena chica? ¿Algún día podre perdonarle, hablar con él de nuevo?

Como estaba perdida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que unos pájaros blancos y negros cantan encima de mí. Entonces les canté las cuatro notas de Rue. Las repiten en coro, y pronto, las notas resuenan en todo el bosque. Cierro los ojos para contener que las lágrimas fluyan.

Después de la caza, que fue muy bien (tendremos estofado de conejo esta noche, además de los panes de queso), me dirijo a casa de Haymitch para darle algo de comida. Llamo a su puerta. Nadie contesta.

- ¡Haymitch! Soy Katniss, ábreme, traigo un conejo y una ardilla.

Estoy empezando a impacientarme, entonces decido entrar. La puerta no está cerrada. Espero encontrarme a Haymitch tirado en el suelo completamente borracho. Cuando lo encuentro, acostado en la cocina, mis esperas son confirmadas. Trato de despertarlo a mi manera, con una jarra de agua. Pero no despierta. La inquietud comienza a ganarme. Me arrodillo, poniendo mi oreja sobre su corazón.

Pero no escucho ningún latido.

**Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites. Espero que les guste este capítulo. A partir de ahora intentare actualizar más a menudo. Gracias Roxanne por dejarme traducir.**

**Saludos para todos.**

**Elena**


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta y yo estamos en la sala de espera del hospital. Después de ver a Haymitch sin vida, de inmediato alerté a emergencias y fui a prevenir a Peeta. En este momento, los médicos examinan el caso de Haymitch y tratan de revivirlo. A nosotros no nos dejan entrar. Mis mejillas están anegadas por las lágrimas, mis ojos rojos y mi cuerpo temblando. Peeta trata de reconfortarme, acunándome entre sus brazos, pero él no está bien. Que no le haya pasado nada. Que no le haya pasado nada. Repito esta frase varias veces en mi cabeza, hasta que una enfermera viene a informarnos.

Señorita Everdeen, señor Mellark pueden pasar.

Estrechando la mano de Peeta, casi corro para ver a Haymitch tumbado en la cama, con tubos unidos a su cuerpo por todas partes.

¿Cómo está? ¿Tiene alguna posibilidad de salir de esta? – digo casi gritando a los médicos

Se recuperará. El sr. Abernathy tuvo un ataque al corazón debido al consumo excesivo de alcohol. Realmente hace falta que reduzca o mejor elimine el consumo. Les dejare con él.

Nos sentamos junto a su cama, y me pongo a llorar. Peeta me abraza.

No llores Katniss, está vivo es lo esencial. No llores.

Tiene razón, preciosa – dijo una voz baja.

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Haymitch despierto, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Oh Haymitch, no sabes el susto que nos diste! ¡Nunca más vuelvas ha hacer algo así! – le digo casi regañándolo.

A partir de ahora te vigilaremos – dice Peeta con una sonrisa aliviada sobre sus labios.

Haymitch se irá a casa en unos días. Eso nos dijeron los médicos después haber sido examinado.

Peeta y yo regresamos a casa totalmente aliviados. Pero después de lo de hoy todavía nos faltaba otra sorpresa delante de nuestra puerta.

Gale.

**Sé que es muy corto, pero Haymitch está bien! Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por todos los favs, follows y reviews. **

**Elena**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Me quedo paralizada. Gale. ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Por qué ha venido?

- Katniss, te veo en buena forma – sonríe tristemente, cuando baja su mirada hacía nuestros dedos entrelazados.

- Hola Peeta. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, gracias. ¿Y tú? – inusualmente, Peeta parece incómodo.

- Podría estar mejor. ¿Me prestas a Katniss unos minutos, por favor?

Permanezco en total silencio durante unos minutos. Finalmente hablo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Tener una conversación contigo

- ¿Para decir qué? – siento que mis ojos empiezan a humedecerse – podrías haber hablado conmigo después de todo lo que pasó, pero preferiste irte. ¿Y ahora, varios años después, llegas así? Dices que me ves en buena forma, ¡pero no era yo después de su muerte! – Gale parece realmente afligido.

- Catnip, yo-

- ¡NO ME LLAMO ASÍ! – yo sollozaba. Suelto la mano de Peeta para irme. Me dirijo hacia el bosque.

Espero que nadie me siga. Ni siquiera Peeta. Necesito estar sola y reflexionar. Camino durante bastante tiempo y después me siento en la hierba. Lloro sin parar. Prim la echo demasiado de menos para olvidar todo eso. Tal vez ella querría que lo perdonase. Probablemente no tendría que haberme exaltado con Gale. Debería escuchar lo que quiere decirme. Me levanto y regreso hacia donde nos encontramos a Gale. Ellos ya no están ahí. Entonces entro a casa, y lo veo sentado en el sofá. Gale se ve totalmente abatido.

- ¿Gale, puedo hablar contigo? – se ve sorprendido, pero un rayo de esperanza se nota en su rostro. – Vayamos a caminar - Miro tranquilizadoramente a Peeta para que no se preocupe.

Mientras caminamos, siento una vaga sensación de nostalgia.

- Siento haberte gritado, pero llegaste muy de repente. Perdóname.

- No hay problema. Soy yo, el que tiene que pedir perdón - me mira – sé que nunca me perdonaras por lo que hice y es comprensible, pero todavía quiero pedirte disculpas por no haber vuelto contigo, después de todo lo que has tenido que pasar. Y por Prim. Yo la adoraba también, pero la venganza me cegó. – Las lágrimas están rodando por los rostros de ambos. No puedo dejarlo así. No puedo culparlo para siempre. Avanzo y Gale me abraza.

- Te.. te.. te perdono Gale – sollozamos juntos. Rompo nuestro abrazo.

- Adiós Katniss.

- Algún día puede que nos volvamos a ver.

- Estoy seguro que cuando nos volvamos a ver, tendrás una hermosa familia con niños. Os lo deseo sinceramente. – Sonreí

- No es probable

- En todo caso es todo lo que te deseo… Catnip

Roza mi mejilla y se va.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Peeta me esperaba y para relajarse, había comenzado a cocinar.

- ¿Así que tienes hambre?

Se vuelve y me lo dice de una vez

- ¿Cómo terminó?

- No empieces a preocuparte, todo está genial. Acepté su disculpa. – Parece aliviado. Lo abrazo.

- Con todas estas historias no hemos tenido nuestro picnic – dice. Sonrío.

- Siempre se puede hacer.

- Kat, es casi de noche.

- Espera – corro a nuestro cuarto para recoger unas colchas y vuelvo al salón – ¿quieres hacer un fuerte?

- Peeta parece sorprendido al principio, pero rápidamente responde.

- Por supuesto, ¿y luego iría a liberar mi princesa?

- Peeta ¡el príncipe azul!

Nos apresuramos entonces a levantar nuestro fuerte, hasta tal punto que nos olvidamos de comer.

- ¡Ven en mi ayuda, estoy atrapada!

- Ya llego, amor.

Me echo a reír cuando veo a Peeta blandiendo una barra de pan como una espada. Me rescata llevándome en sus brazos. Como en los cuentos de hadas. Parecemos niños. Dos niños felices. Peeta me lleva a nuestra habitación y caemos en la cama.

- Mi amor, eres adorable.

Acostada sobre él, tomo su cara entre mis manos y lo beso con ternura.

- Tu mi príncipe, eres mi héroe.

Él sonríe y dice:

- Me gustaría poder congelar este momento, justo ahora y vivir aquí para siempre.

Acabo susurrando:

- Sí.

Después de un momento dijo:

- Katniss.

- ¿Sí?

- Te amo.

- Te amo Peeta. Te adoro.

- Verdad, pero yo te amo más.

- Peeta no empecemos con ese juego.

- ¿Qué?, ya sabes que tengo razón.

Le impido seguir hablar plantándole un beso lánguido sobre la boca.

- ¡Esto no prueba nada de nada, soy yo quien te ama más! – él se burla de mí. Me río de mi misma.

- ¡Pero oh!

- Solo una pregunta.

- ¿Sí? – se incorpora para hacerme frente.

- Katniss Everdeen, ¿querrías cambiar tu nombre a Katniss Everdeen Mellark, y ser mi esposa?

De repente me siento avergonzada. ¿He escuchado bien? Peeta me ha pedido que me case con él.

- Peeta… estoy soñando ¿verdad?

- No, es real. Katniss desde que tenía cinco años, sé que eres la mujer de mi vida. Te quiero más que a nada o a nadie y haría cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz. No puedo imaginar una vida sin ti.

Se agacha y saca una cajita de un cajón de su mesita y me lo entrega. La abro y encuentro un anillo simple. No. No es un simple anillo. Hay una perla, que significa mucho para mí, que se incrusta en él. Aprieto a Peeta en un abrazo fuerte, queriendo mostrarle hasta qué punto lo amo. Lloro. Es realmente lo que necesito. Él y su amor.

- ¡Sí, sí, sí, Peeta! Claro que quiero casarme contigo.

- Te amo - susurra.

- Te quiero. Te amo. No quiero volver a dejarte ir.

* * *

**Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero los exámenes han podido con todo el tiempo que tenia reservado para traducir. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Cuando lo leí me pareció muy cursi e infantil, pero también pensé en la infancia que tuvieron y me encantó. Lo también me encantó fue verlos sin sus demonios. Espero que a ustedes también les guste. Gracias por su apoyo. Y la gente que lo lee y no deja nada por favor dejen un fav, follow o review. Me encanta leerlos o ver que a la gente le gusta. Actualizaré lo antes posible. **

**Elena**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Al día siguiente visitamos a Haymitch en el hospital. Él nos dice que si todo va bien podrá salir esta misma tarde. Mientras estamos hablando, él baja su mirada a mi mano.

- Ese anillo que tienes ahí es muy bonito, preciosa. ¿Me lo ibais a contar?- dijo sarcásticamente, provocando que me sonroje.

- Por supuesto. Lo llevo desde ayer por la tarde – digo mirando a Peeta sonriente.

- Bueno, los felicito muchachos. Estoy muy contento por vosotros.

Lo sé. Lo veo en sus ojos. Me inclino a abrazar a mi ex-mentor.

- ¿Oh, venga, vamos, los sentimientos y todo eso no los reservamos para el gran día?

- La boda se convertirá en una sesión de lloro. – bromea Peeta.

- Lágrimas de alegría espero… - digo, pensando en Prim, lo que me hace inmediatamente tener lágrimas en los ojos. – Disculparme, tengo que… ir al baño.

Me levanto y salgo de la habitación, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Prim no estará en mi boda. Estoy segura de que a ella le hubiese encantado verme probándome vestidos, o admirar el pastel que hará Peeta. Oigo pasos detrás de mí.

- Katniss, lo siento, yo no quería molestarte… lo siento, yo.

- No te disculpes Peeta, esto obviamente no es culpa tuya – trato de sonreír.

- No llores - limpia suavemente mis lágrimas con su pulgar – por favor.

Tomo su mano y la coloco sobre mi mejilla. A diferencia de las mías, sus manos están siempre cálidas. Me besa. Pongo mis manos alrededor de su cuello y sigo su beso. Con nuestros labios entreabiertos, sonríe.

- Vamos, llevemos a Haymitch de vuelta a casa – tomo su mano y nos dirigimos a su habitación.

- Oh ¿se reconciliaron los tortolitos?

- Los tortolitos no se habían enfadado. ¿Nos vamos Haymitch? – me sonríe.

Gran idea, preciosa.

* * *

Lo sé, es muy corto pero me parece un capitulo muy dulce. Gracias por todos sus ánimos y apoyo, en serio se lo agradezco. Cuando me llegan las alertas me siento realmente bien. Espero que les guste el capitulo y dejen un review, fav o follow, se lo agradeceré muchísimo. Besos.

Elena


End file.
